Two sides of the Same Coin
by Gohana
Summary: Relena finally believe's she's got over Heero and has a new man, but has she really? While she tries to figure this out Heero's forced to come to terms with his feelings for her.Better than it sounds Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Gundam Wing? Why!!!! Okay, in this fic the pairings will be- Heero & Relena (main), Duo & Hilde, there also may be a Wufei and Sally pairing, Quatre and OC, Trowa & OC. I may bring up parts from the series, Endless Waltz( movie version), the original comics, Battlefield of pacifists, the radio broadcasted episodes, * panting in background* and any other official sources I can find including the last outpost. Please tell me if the OC's are Mary- sues or Barbie girls of any kind so I can change them. Before I forget, Robin Castleman belongs to Gohana, so if anyone abandons all common sense and wants to use him in their fic, you've got to ask permission first! So sit back and enjoy the first chapter of 'Two Halves of the Same Coin'.

Chapter 1: Seeing through closed doors

Through the curtain of leaves of the willow tree a pair of diligent Prussian blue eyes watched attentively as Miss Relena Darlain left her estate to get into a pink limo driven by her butler Pagan. Though it was raining too hard to really get a clear view, the dark haired young man in the willow had no difficulty spotting Miss Relena due to the large pink umbrella protecting her from the rain. The side of the young mans mouth tilted up; _she always did have a love for pink, even when I met her all those years ago._

As her limo drove off he made an unconscious decision to wait a few moments before following her, _I'm over trained_ he mused, _even in this time of peace I watch my back._ He lay back against the tree trunk, his eyes softened  for a moment as he thought about the times he'd spent with the young woman he was watching over- the time when he was shot in the leg and she bound up his wound even though moments before he was going to kill her, the time when she had asked him not to fight as if his life actually meant something, the time he'd kissed her. The moment his lips began to tingle he snapped out of it, his eyes hardening visibly as the walls he had around his heart built themselves up again. That kiss had been everything he'd ever wished for- kind, loving and warm _and you through it all away,_ he thought bitterly as he climbed down the tree with ease and wandered over to his car a few streets away, _you could have had someone who loved you but you turned her away, it was your decision and it was for her own good, you would have only hurt her and besides, rich beautiful girls don't end up with penniless nobodies, not if she is to keep her rank and popularity in society._ But as he climbed into his car he couldn't help wondering if that was really the reason he'd pushed her away.

_I hate the rain,_ Relena thought as the rain tumbled down the outside of her window, _it always makes me think that heaven is crying, or at least it used to during the war._

"So you'll be meeting with young Lord Castleman at the banquet I presume?" Pagan asked from the front of the limo while trying to navigate his way through a stream of traffic.

"Yes, I'll be meeting up with Robin tonight, it's to celebrate our first year together as a couple" came her bored reply,

"Well, I'll be surprised if he doesn't propose to you soon, he's truly in love with you and is a fine man"

"yes Pagan, I know" was her dreamy reply before she gave herself up to the thoughts in her head vying for her attention. _Robin is nothing like Heero, he's reliable and doesn't push me away as if I'm an obstacle unlike Heero who always did. Oh Heero, why did you push me away? Why did you just leave me like that, without even saying goodbye? No,_ Relena thought shaking herself out of that train of thought, _he left you_ _and that's the end of it, you've got Robin now, Heero was just a teenage crush that didn't care for you at all, otherwise he would of said goodbye._ Turning away from the window she asked Pagan where they were, to which he replied, 

"The old military port"

"I just can't get away from you Heero, can I?"  she murmured to herself before pushing it to the back of her mind, where all her dreams and hopes were kept, away from reality and the darkness of the world.

***

Way dodgy. Sorry about it being so short and so rubbish but next time it will be longer and a hell of a lot better, I promise! My only excuse for writing such a mess of a chapter is that I'm on a diet and am suffering from sugar withdrawal. Please R&R and Da svidanya for now!__

  


	2. Darkness In Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…yet! Mwa ha ha ha!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but things have been hectic lately and the fact I don't have internet at home isn't much hep either. So….. sit back and enjoy chapter two!

Darkness in Light

'Please stop!' 'My sisters dying- help her!' 'Help her goddamit!' My legs gave way beneath me, the puddle I landed in doing little to my already drenched trousers. The small body in my arms stirred slightly at my raised voice but still wouldn't regain consciousness, still wouldn't open her eyes, still refused to breath properly. The medical vans drove right passed us, going to help soldiers rather than innocent children who had no hand in the war, who didn't want it. But I'm getting ahead of myself; six year olds don't die for no reason, especially in Wartime.

Her name was Anya, a brown haired, brown eyed little girl with a love for chocolate and life. She was always dancing and singing, as long as she was there laughter filled the house- and I loved her more than life itself. But you see, War is a very strange thing, though you may be prepared to die for someone, there is no guarantee you'll be able to. War has taught me a valuable lesson- mankind has no problem with killing the innocent and that thought still sickens me to the bone.

------

'Robin!' her voice called out from the front door, echoing through the house.

'Yes?'

'Come look at what I found, I think its hurt.' She answered- she always did have a heart of gold. Our little Anya. Sliding down the banister, I found her in the living room with a little bird in her hand. Its wing was in an odd position and it was barely moving, an omen I should have taken heed of.

'Where did you find it?'

'A few streets away, someone had knocked its eggs out of its nest- I had to help it.' There was a note of pleading in her voice, knowing what I was going to say next.

'Didn't I tell you to take the bus home?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to walk home on your own, especially these days?'

'If it's so dangerous then why don't you pick me up like you used to?' She demanded, trying to hide her tears.

'You know I can't. With Dad gone I have to look after mum and try to make her better. Look, I'll bring it to the vet and we'll forget about you disobeying, okay? At least you're safe.' I said with a sigh, looking at the bird and ruffling her hair at the same time.

'Kay Tweety, I'll be good from now on promise.' She said before handing me the robin and hugging me. A smile crept onto my lips as an idea popped into my head. My stupid, empty head that didn't think of bringing her with me.

'How 'bout we bake a cake when I come back?' I asked, knowing how much she loved to cook. Almost as much as she loved to dance.

'Yay!' Was all she said before running up to her room. Putting down the robin for a moment, I went and got my coat, wrapping up against the cold weather as best I could.

Picking up the robin, I went to the door and left, forgetting to say goodbye. As I walked, I studied the robins little face and though I know it's impossible, it looked anguished, as any human mother who had lost her children would. I didn't think about it too much at the time, but it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I spent a while at the vets, making idle small talk about the weather and other crap. I said unimportant things, wasted the time I had left with my sister with a complete stranger. I didn't realise anything was wrong until I heard the whistle, the whistle you get when mobile suits are shooting at each other- the call of death. Like any sane person I stayed inside the vets, praying for the safety of my family. The moment the shooting stopped I ran to my house as fast as I could, slipping on the floor, wet from the heavy downpour of rain.

When I got to my house, I felt as if my heart had stopped beating. The right wall had caved in and tongues of flame were licking the walls of the house. Neighbours came out, looking at the house as if it were an interesting side show at a circus. I ran to the house, ignoring the hands that tried to hold me back as I scrambled through the rubble to find some sign of the fate of my family. They were next to each other, my mum was dead, her body covering Anya's unconscious one, and stupidly I thought she'd survive- until she began coughing up blood. Picking her up, I carried her to the crowd of neighbours, crying out for help, but they just looked at me blankly, as if they were watching a movie with an unconvincing actor as the main character.

Running as fast as I could, I went in the direction of the hospital, the tears streaming down my face invisible against the pelting rain. The pain I felt when I heard her breathing falter was beyond words, but for a moment I felt hope- I could see ESA medical vans coming our way. I called out, but they drove past, leaving her to die. I fell to my knees, the rain seeping through my pants. I was beyond caring about anything but her breathing. I no longer had the strength to walk, never mind run.

She died not long after in my arms.

Later I found out that a Gundam had attacked an Oz base not far from my home. The Gundam 01. Heero Yuy's gundam, the man who took everything I cherished away from me and the man I am now determined to ruin the life of. Just as he did to mine.

I know it's not that good a chapter but it was needed. I dedicate this chapter to all those who have lost love ones through War or terrorism. Please R&R this chapter, it would mean sooo much to me if you did!


End file.
